Diskussion:Naruto Shippuuden Staffel 8
boah wiede rendlos filler oder wie?-.-Ernie1992 20:02, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ey, da kriegt man ja n Hals. :/ Ich hab kein Bock diese total nervigen und sinnlosen Filler zu gucken, nur weil da 2 Minuten aus dem Manga auftauchen oder auftauchen könnten. Wenn die Filler wenigstens IRGENDWIE etwas mit der Story zu tun haben könnten, aber die ganze Zeit irgendwelcher Vergangenheits-Müll den niemanden interessiert (vielleicht Aeris, da jetz vermehrt Nebenfiguren sowie Randfiguren vorkommen^^). Ich hoffe das geht nicht noch die restliche Staffel so. -.- Sum2k3 10:33, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ja, keiner mag die filler, aber ohne die filler würde der anime den manga ganz schnell einholen. deshalb macht man die filler überhaupt bei solchen über jahre laufenden serien. wir können die filler verfluchen, aber wir wissen, dass sie sein müssen ^^ (ich mag die filler auch nicht =D) Johnny/ジョニー 16:27, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich find die Filler geschichten im anime nicht schlecht weil sie die Geschichte im Manga etwas mehr in füllen. Ich hätte es auch schöner gefunden wen Kishi im Anime das 2 1/2 Jährige in ein paar Folgen gezeigt hätte. :Kishimoto hat mit dem Anime nichts zu tun. Außer, dass er da i-welche Namensrechte am Anime besitzt natürlich. Johnny/ジョニー 17:28, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Geschehnisse vom Treffen der Kage noch nicht allzulange her sind, kann man mal davon ausgehen, dass hier fast nur Filler-Episoden auftauchen werden. Ich bin da auch nicht gerade begeistert, weil die Filler auch stark abgebaut haben. Der Guren-Filler ist der einzig gute von den neuen Folgen, die alten waren wenigsten noch lustig. In den Filler-Staffeln nach Sasukes Weggang gabs reihenweise witzige Episoden. Die hatten nichts mit dem Manga zutun und genau das ist die Stärke eines guten Fillers, dass man da echt witzige oder coole Sachen (wie den Gennou-Filler) machen kann. Aber die neueren Filler sind immer so möchtegern-ernst, naja mal schauen wies wird. --DasallmächtigeJ 17:34, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Was? Der Gennou-Filler war eine Katastrophe!!! Der einzig gute Filler war, als Gai sich verkleiden wollte, um Lees Dojo zu testen und der Typ sich in Gai verwandelt hat, um Konoha auszuspionieren, dabei aber im Dojo gelandet ist. Ninjason 17:39, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Findest du? Ich fand den genial, weil der sowas Sherlock-Holmes-mäßiges hatte, aber die Gschmäcker sind nunmal verschieden =D Aber deinen Filler fand ich auch super ;) --DasallmächtigeJ 17:48, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) mach ihr jetzt nur so ein Wind um die Filler Geschichten weil die ersten Folgen Filler sind. Ich weiß ja das die Filler gebraucht werden, heißen ja nicht umsonst Filler. ^^ Aber wie bereits gesagt, wenn dahinter wenigstens EINE SINNVOLLE Story stecken würde - gut. Könnte man sich anschauen. Aber viele kleine und wahrscheinlich kaum sinnvolle Geschichten, die Pseudo-neue Tatsachen liefern, find ich nicht so prickelnd. Ich habe solange Filler geschaut, bis ich gemerkt habe, das es mit der normalen Geschichte nichtmehr weiter ging. War so um die Folgen 160 - 170~. Danach habe ich nur die Shippuuden Filler alle geschaut, weil ich 2 Jahre lang kein Naruto mehr geschaut hatte. :D Also bis zu den Guren-Filler habe ich alle Folgen durchweg geschaut. Aber das waren halt wirklich noch sinnvollere Filler, was ich sehr schade finde. Sum2k3 13:20, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das reißt ja gar nicht ab mit den Fillern und nächste Woche kommt wieder eine. Wolln die jetzt alle Charaktere durchnehmen die jemals was mit Naruto zu tun hatten bzw. mit ihm auf einer Mission waren? Da geht ja echt die ganze 8.Staffel drauf. Sasuke16 15:28, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich fänds viel sinnvoller und interessanter, wenn die Filler von Sasuke machen würden. Gerade in diesem Fall würde das sehr gut passen, weil ja Naruto und Co auf keine Mission oder so gehen kann, während das ganze Dorf zerstört ist. Das wär viel besser gewesen, als diese nervigen Flashbacks.°Aizen° 16:47, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Oh man, die Filler hören ja echt nicht auf, wenigstens kann ich mich auf die nächsten kapitel freuen und zum Glück guck ich noch Bleach.°Aizen° 11:20, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) boah.. Folge 185 war ja jetzt so richtig lächerlich.°Aizen° 14:09, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) toll... jetzt ist in Bleach auch noch filler und hier hörts nicht mehr auf <:(°Aizen° 16:54, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hi wo kann man sich den die ganzen Anime folgen an sehen aus beei Youtube oder Myvideo. animeloads.org oder www.google.de ach nööööööööööööööööööööööööööö <:[ noch mehr folgen!!!!!!!! ich will endlich kumo gegen sasuke, kisame gegen killerbee und sasuke gegen danzou sehen <:( °Aizen° 15:10, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) oh man die filller nerven zum glück geht es am 10.2 mit der richtigen handlung weiter. --92.77.225.143 12:18, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) na endich geht es echt mit manga folgen los mann bin ich sooooooooooooooo frooooooooooooh. echt, das einzige wozu die Filler diesmal gut waren, waren besere Bilder von den Nebencharakteren, sonst aber auch nichts. Ich freu mich schon auf Oonoki, was der wohl für ne Stimme haben wird. Aber da brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen, die Japaner machen das mit den Synchronstimmen perfekt, find ich.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 20:54, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) das einzige was ich im filler gut fand, war die jinchrikerstory von yukimaru/sabi und utakata/rokubi sind damit gemeint außer sora weil es gab schon Kyubi, das sora zum teil chakra hat fand ich echt überflüssig. omg!! in der preview von 199 konnte man schon mei und oonoki sehen. Aber mei sah nicht so gut aus.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 16:03, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Tja endlich sind wir die nervigen Filler los geworden. Anstatt diesen Rückblicken von Narutos Kindheit hätten die doch einen Filler erfinden können wie Bee zu Sabu kam und sein Schüler wurde, das wäre glaub für viele deutlich interessanter geworden. Aber weil wir ja vorhin bei dem Thema waren also ich persönlich finde Filler gut eine lange Geschichte erzählen und nicht dutzende von einzel Filler folgen. Davon kann mal ein oder zwei machen aber dann ist auch genug wenn sie schon Filler machen sollten sie halt eine zusammenhängende Geschichte machen. Obwohl ich sagen muss die Guren Geschichte und die Utakata Geschichte empfand ich als extrem langweilig weil da waren zwar haufenweise interessante und starke Charaktere aber es kam nie wirklich zu einem ernsten haften Kampf nur zu Verfolgungsjagden und Kämpfen die abgebrochen wurden wenn es gut wurde. Die meisten Zeit wurde in diesen Fillern nur geredet, geredet und erneut über ein und das selbe Thema geredet bis auch der letzte es Verstanden hatte. Mir gefiel der Sora Filler gut weil da waren interessante Charaktere drin, Mal wieder ein paar Kämpfe von Yamato, Asuma und Sakura und es war nicht so ein endlos erscheinendes Hin und Her nur vom Finale wo Sora sich in eine 4 schwänzige Form verwandelt hatte, war nicht so gut da hatte ich etwas mehr erwartet.--Icis Leibgarde 16:21, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin glaube ich als einziger in diesem Wiki ein Fan von diesem Einzelfillern. Ich finde (nicht alle aber die meisten) ziemlich witzig und diese langen Story-Filler die einen auf ernsthaft machen kotzen mich jedes mal aufs neue an... Vom Design von Mei und Oonoki war ich eigentlich ganz angetan, auch wenn ich gedacht habe die gute hätte dunklere Haare.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 16:33, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Die Idee mit Bee und Sabu wäre komisch, denn Sabu kommt ja erst später vor ..warum einen Char vorziehen? Die Animemacher hätten dann irgendwelche sinnlosen Geschichten erfunden und es wäre totaler Müll geworden. (siehe Karin, was Johnny sicher auch sagen würde :P) Ich habe mir mal die Filler vor kurzem runtergeladen, muss sie nur noch anschauen.. mal schauen wie es wird..^^ Sum2k3 16:44, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) YO, wie passe ich einem Bild den andern Bildern an Hy Leute.Ich arbeite liebe gerne an den Bildern der Openings und Endings und schreibe gerne die Titel und Verfasser gerne selber hin.Aber anscheinen bin ich zu doof um das Bild den anderen Bildern anzupassern. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn jm dmir helfen würden. Danke, Jonny dass du mein Bild beim letzten ending weggemacht hast -.- :wie meinst du denn das bild den anderen anpassen? das reinstellen etwa? naja, hier bei naruto staffeln stellst du das bild einfach an die richtige stelle. oder ganz einfach... du kopierst die benötigte stelle aus der vorigen folge an die richtige stelle bei der neuen folge rein und ersetzt einfach die datei des bildes durch das neue bild. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:36, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) --- Hi mich würde mal intressieren ob Naruto Shippuuden genauso viele Staffeln (9) beinhalten wie der erste abschnitte von dem Naruto anime. :nein, die naruto kapitel auf dem heutigen stand, lassen den manga bestimmt noch bis staffel 11 gehen LipiNoBakuha 09:21, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Die beiden Folgen 184 und 185 die man heute auf RTL 2 gesehen hat wahren mal wirklich sehr langweilig und fade. Die eine Folge hat sich nur damit beschäftig das Tenten auch mal an der Front mit kämpfen will und die ander war nun noch mal mit dem Vogelstrauß. Da hat man echt das Gefühl des den Animeautoren die Ideen aus gehen für gute Filler-Storys. Diesen Sonntag, läuft schon die erste der neuen Folgen auf Deutsch... Also die Folge 197 (Der neue Hokage). Dabei hatte ich vermutet, dass sie die Folgen einfach nochmal wiederholen, ab dem Kampf mit Pain